


Seems Like Yesterday

by klutzy_girl



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers up toDid The Chicken Cross the Road?. Haley, a single mother after Dylan proved himself incapable of being a supportive partner, calls Andy once she realizes she misses him.





	Seems Like Yesterday

Haley leaned back and yawned, keeping an eye on Veronica the entire time. She still wasn’t used to this panic that came with parenthood despite the fact that her daughter was now six weeks old (she had been told said panic never really went away, something she wasn’t happy about but she loved the baby too much to care that much). Single motherhood wasn’t really something she had expected either but after Dylan proved himself incapable of being a supportive partner during her pregnancy, Haley knew immediately she had to do this on her own. At least Dylan paid child support and stopped by to visit several times a week. “How you doing, little one? You ready for a nap too?” The baby responded by cooing at her, and Haley melted. “Damn it, why are you so cute?” She flashed Veronica a smile, trying to ignore the loneliness that refused to go away. Both of them were fine by themselves, although it was nice to have her family around for support - they had been a lot of help, and she’d forever be grateful for it.

Once the two of them napped and Haley changed Veronica’s diaper, the two of them headed over to Claire and Phil’s house (she had moved out shortly after discovering her pregnancy and although now single, Haley was determined to make it on her own so she stayed right where she was). “How’s my little girl?” Claire asked, holding out her arms for her granddaughter.

Haley gently deposited Veronica in her mother’s arms and headed to the couch. “Ready to go since she just napped,” she responded.

Once Claire finished talking to Veronica, she turned her attention to Haley. “You doing okay, honey? You seem a little sad.”

“I’m fine,” lied Haley. 

A concerned Claire joined her on the couch and kissed her forehead. “If you’re having any postpartum issues, please tell me so we can talk to your doctor.”

She shook her head. “It’s not that. No problems there. I’m just lonely,” she admitted.

“Aw, sweetheart.” Even with her granddaughter in her arms, Claire managed to hug her (something which irritated Veronica, and she made her her anger known). “Do you want Dylan back?”

“Fuck no. Dylan and I aren’t meant to be. I should have realized that sooner - before I got knocked up, even though I don’t regret Veronica. I think I miss Andy. He’s the love of my life, Mom. I’ve always known that, even when I’ve been deep in denial.” 

“You should call him, Haley. See what he’s up to.”

“He had a girlfriend last time we saw each other and he loved her, Mom,” she pointed out.

“And look what’s changed since then. You’re a mom now, Haley. That’s huge. See what he’s up to - you can still be friends at the very least.” Claire just wanted Haley and Veronica to be happy and if that meant Andy came back into the picture, that was totally fine with her.

“Okay, say he does still love me - there’s a big chance he won’t want anything to do with Veronica. And that’d kill me.” Haley didn’t think she could take another rejection from the man she still loved.

“You don’t know unless you try. And if he doesn’t want anything to do with Veronica, that means you can finally move on,” Claire reminded her.

Haley pondered it for a few minutes and finally decided to do it. After dropping a kiss on her daughter’s head, she grabbed her cell and dialed Andy’s number. Shocking her, he picked up after a few rings. “Haley, what’s up? Did something happen?” he asked.

“Not really. I’m a mom now!”

“Yeah, I saw on Facebook. Congratulations! Are you enjoying parenthood?”

She nodded before realizing he couldn’t see it. “Yeah! Doing it on my own sucks but my family’s helping out whenever they can.”

Andy grinned. “I’m glad. Sorry that you’re doing it on your own but from the pictures I’ve seen, she’s pretty cute.”

Haley chuckled. “Thanks. So, what are you up to?” 

“Nothing much since my girlfriend and I broke up. Just working and hanging out with friends. That’s keeping me busy.”

“You want to meet for lunch tomorrow? I can get someone to watch Veronica.” She held her breath in anticipation.

Fortunately, Haley didn’t have to last long. “Sure!” Andy answered so enthusiastically it caught her off guard.

“Great! Noon at our favorite place?”

“Sounds fantastic! See you then.” They made small talk for a few minutes before hanging up.

Claire grinned at her suddenly terrified - but excited - daughter. “See! That wasn’t so hard was it?”

“Fuck,” Haley whispered as the enormity of the situation suddenly hit her. But she couldn’t wait to see him again.

 

The next day, they both arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before noon and hugged each other before the hostess sat them down at a table. “So how are you?” Andy asked her.

“Great! Tired but that comes with the territory. How about you?”

“Also great, although not tired,” he joked.

Haley laughed. “Understandable. I’ve missed you,” she admitted.

His breath caught in his throat. “You miss me?”

She nodded. “I do, although I completely understand if you don’t. You’ve probably moved on by now, and I understand - plus, I have a kid now. That’s pretty big. And we could just be friends.” Why the fuck was she rambling and why wasn’t he stopping her?

Andy reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “Haley, you are my soulmate, the woman I’m mean to be with. And yeah, you have a kid now but why would that bother me? I was a nanny. And Veronica’s a part of you - how could I not love her? I love you, and always will.”

“Wow.” Haley wiped some tears off her face. “This is moving pretty fast,” she teased. “And I love you too, Andy. I hope you don’t mind that as much as I want to be with you, we should take this slow. It’s not just the two of us anymore, and I refuse to let Veronica get hurt.” 

“Understandable. Can I at least kiss you?” he asked.

“Of course.” She grinned at him before he leaned across the table to do exactly that.

They had a fresh start and neither Haley nor Andy intended to waste it this time - there was a lot more at stake now. Veronica was now her priority, which he completely understood. Something had shifted since the last time they had been together, and life had changed dramatically in a lot of ways but they still fit together.


End file.
